Browsing through available video content is typically done based on text descriptions of the video content and/or box art images of the video content (e.g., images that are included on the box or case for a movie or other video). While such browsing techniques do allow users to identify video content, they are not without problems. One such problem is that the text and/or box art images are limited in the amount of information they can present to the user, which can make it difficult for users to identify video content that may be of interest to them.